Rachel Maddow/Scrub. Rinse. Repeat.
This is another segment of Mr. Maddow's show where she attacks The Greatest Administration Ever. Apparently, as an employee of MSNBC, there must be something in his contract that says she has to toe the liberal media line. =2009= January January 21, 2009 * Obama signed Executive Orders reversing many Bush Administration-era policies and practices January 21, 2009 * judge blocks Bush Administration sale of oil and gas leases in Utah January 23, 2009 * Obama team says there is no wiggle room in torture ban ** White House Official: *** We're not talking about different techniques *** We wont bring back enhanced interrogation techniques back ** Bush Administration released Guantanamo prisoner now Yemen Al Qaeda commander January 26, 2009 * Foreign Policy magazine: Obama names Gary Samore to "WMD Czar" post January 28, 2009 * Eric Holder's nomination clears the committee and is set to go before the full Senate for a vote * Karl Rove will be subpoenaed again to appear before Congress January 29, 2009 * a lawyer for former President Bush directs FOX News commentator Karl Rove not to talk to Congress 4 days before leaving office January 30, 2009 * Castro demands Obama return Guantanamo Base to Cuba * Guantanamo prosecutor resigned over ethics issues * Former Guantanamo prosecutor: ** testified for defense in one of his own cases ** evidence system is in "state of disarray" * Lt. Col. Darrel Vandeveld, former Guantanamo prosecutor: ** "I was slow to recognize the stain." February February 2, 2009 * Government commission says billions have been wasted in Iraq reconstruction ** commission crated to study wartime contracting in Iraq and Afghanistan ** new commission gives first public hearing on money spent in Iraq February 3, 2009 * Pentagon to urge new strategy in Afghanistan ** top military officers recommending Obama narrow U.S. goals in Afghanistan * Iraq held elections Saturday (January 31, 2009); most peaceful vote since the fall of Saddam Hussein in 2003 February 4, 2009 * Dick Cheney gives first post Vice President interview ** repeating fearmongering slogans with Politico ** describes "ultimate threat" as AL Qaeda WMD attack in U.S. ** preventing next attack depends on keeping Bush policies February 5, 2009 * New report shows new problems with Paulson's bailout management February 9, 2009 * during his press conference, Obama addressed Senator Patrick Leahy's call for a "Truth Commission" that should investigate assertion alleged corruption or lawbreaking that occurred during Bush's term as President February 13, 2009 * GOP groups rebranding ** religious right wants to be called "socially conservative evangelicals" ** defense contractor Blackwater rebrands itself with new name: "Xe" * some, however, are not ** Halliburton and KBR to pay biggest foreign corruption fine in U.S. history ** KBR under investigation for electrocutions, gets new contract February 16, 2009 * Will Bush legal enablers be held accountable? * Authors of GOP torture memos may face accountability * Michael Isikoff: Justice Department report critical of Bush lawyers ** investigation being conducted by the Office of Professional Responsibility (DoJ's quasi-inspector general agency) February 17, 2009 * President Bush ordered the military to seize Al-Marri and hold him indefinately * Ali Saleh Kahlah Al-Marri is the olny "Enemy Combatant" being held in the U.S. ** Al-Marri has not been convicted of a crime or stood trial ** Obama has ordered a review of Al-Marri's case February 18, 2009 * GM, Chrysler seek more loans, will cut more jobs ** GM to cut 47,000 more jobs; Chrysler to cut 3,000 ** Chrysler to stop making the PT Cruiser, Aspen and Dodge Durango ** GM likely to cut Pontiac, Saturn Saab and Hummer brands * GM, Chrysler seek nearly $22 billion more in government loans ** GM, Chrysler have already received $17.4 billion in government loans *** GM needs $2 billion by March to avoid bankruptcy February 19, 2009 * Department of the Interior is investigating scandals from Bush Presidency * Obama's Secretary of the Interior discusses clean up job after Bush years ** Sec Salazar: "I intend to make sure scandals of past are properly dealt with" * Interior Secretary Ken Salazar voids oil drilling leases on public lands February 23, 2009 * Will the Obama Administration help Congress get Rove's testimony? * Karl Rove defies another Congressional subpoena ** Rove was due to testify this morning on U.S. Attorney firings, Siegelman case ** Rove refuses to comply with subpoena, still claiming exec privilege February 26, 2009 * a committee headed by Senator Feinstein is considering an inquiry into the CIA's extreme interrogation practices February 27 - 28, 2009 * March March 1 - 8, 2009 * March 13, 2009 * Hilda Solis is finally sworn-in as Labor Secretary March 18, 2009 * the U.S. signed a UN resolution decriminalizing homosexuality March 25, 2009 * Al Qaeda posted a recruiting manual online April April 29, 2009 * Judge Jay Bybee issued statement defending his memos ** Leahy asked Bybee to discuss the memos before the Senate Judiciary Committee